Sunshine
by eifi
Summary: No hn'ing, no smirking, no heh'ing and most of all, no stupid annoying Uchihas to bug me all the time! This is going to be the BEST SUMMER HOLIDAY EVER! ItaSaku Oneshot


Heh heh heh xD I wanted to write a short oneshot for ItaSaku, only... I don't know if its that ItaSakuish :D I hope you like it everyone, enjoy the last day of the year 2010 :) HAPPY NEW YEAR PEOPLE!

Oh and :D You know how it is, review pl0x XD and if you are in need of more ItaSaku stories, I have lots :D

* * *

**Sunshine**

An ItaSaku Oneshot

Written by eifi

* * *

Breathing in a whiff of good ol' fresh air, Sakura smiled to herself as she cherished the feeling of the sun beaming against the back of her neck. It was finally summer! No more cold spells, no more freezing toes, no more extra hospital duty because some numpties went and made them slip over some icy rocks since there _was no more snow_. And did you know what else that meant? That meant no more damn Uchiha's for **a whole month**.

Thank the lord for blessing her, as Tsunade had recently bought a brand new summer house at the beach and gave Sakura the whole month off for a holiday, plus however long it takes to get there! And the best part was, it is a whole three hundred and seventy six miles away! And that would be about a 3 day journey by horse for her. Which meant, thirty seven whole days of pure uchiha-free bliss. No hn'ing, no smirking, no heh'ing and most of all, no bloody narcissistic arrogant 'I told you so Sakura' that would pop up every single bloody 5 seconds from behind her whenever she was in the hospital.

So she declared right there in front of the market stalls, that this would truly and utterly be the best summer ever. Thirty days on the beach, sunbathing, swimming, diving and surfing. No spending hours breaking her back trying to carry books for Tsunade to make her chair higher, no fainting from chakra exhaustion after a room full of Uchiha's all come to the hospital at once, apparently not understanding the concept of individuality.

Skipping from stall to stall, she started buying the stuff that she would need on her dream holiday, of which she would be departing for in a day or two. Extremely cheery now, she bet that nothing could bring her mood down, not even those downright bloody annoying Uchihas. Putting her hand over her mouth quickly, she looked desperately for a piece of wood to knock on, as she was sure to have jinxed it.

Finding the wooden item she was looking for, she sighed in relief as she had officially unjinxed it.

Thinking in her head what she needed to do, she guessed that she should treat Naruto, Sai and Kakashi for ramen since she wouldn't see them for another month. It was the least that she should do, since they kind of _did_ bug Tsunade to give her a nice holiday for her, even if they were part of the main reason she got so stressed up. She had never known such retarded retards in her life before, apart from Sasuke of course, for someone not to know the difference between a fricking chicken and a duck. She wanted a _duck_ so she could fucking cook it with rice. But no! They bought her a fucking chicken, a _**live**_ one at that. What made it worse was that Sai had opened his big fat mouth and dared to called _her_ the retarded one.

Of course, no one would expect him to leave her house uninjured, but even she had to admit that stuffing the chicken in his mouth and sending him flying through the wall was a bit excessive. But then again, it _was_ Sai, he'd live. Probably.

Still smiling as she hummed to herself cheerfully through the streets of Konoha, she noticed a familiar presence approach her, but it stayed at a distance. Not caring about it, she continued to hum happily, intent on making sure nothing ruined her happy mood.

The person followed her all the way to Naruto's house, of which Naruto was half dressed. Not as in, he was in pyjamas, but literally, half dressed.

He stood there, torso naked as one of his arms looked as if it were trying to put a shirt on, and wearing an extremely sleepy face as his eyelids drooped. She stared at him speechlessly, wondering how a twenty year old could still not manage to wake up by three o'clock in the afternoon. Sighing to herself, at least he was wearing trousers, she thought.

"Oi Naruto, wake up already." She ordered, totally not amused by the fact he was about as responsive as a tree.

"Sakura-chan? Why are you here so early in the morning?" He moaned, slouching and leaning against the door frame, and slowly sinking down to the floor where he started snoring.

"Oi. Naruto… Wake up you retard." She glared, her hands on her hips as she frowned at the blonde half naked guy in front of her.

"Fine. I'm guessing you DON'T want to come out with me to Ichirakus." She sighed, turning around but stumbling as a hand shot out and grabbed her ankle.

"REALLY? Let's go!" He said fully awake now and brimming with energy. Sakura looked at him hopelessly but shrugged, Naruto would always be Naruto.

Sakura started walking in the opposite direction of where Naruto thought was the direction of Ichiraku, and started to get confused.

"Uh… Sakura-chan?" He mumbled.

"What is it?" She stopped and turned around, not so annoyed anymore.

"Aren't we going the wrong way?" He asked.

"Nope. We're gonna collect Sai and Kakashi-sensei too." She explained, before disappearing off in the direction of Sai's house. Naruto stood there wordlessly, scratching his head tiredly and yawning, before following her dust trail.

A few moments later she had managed to gather both of them, and they were now sitting at Ichiraku, waiting for their ramen. Sakura, who had forgotten all about the presence she had discovered following earlier, screamed in shock as two hands placed themselves on her shoulders suddenly. Her team stared at her in shock, then at the person behind her, and suddenly everything made sense. All of them sighing as Itachi picked her up from her seat and flipped her over his shoulder, they faced forwards as they pretended that they didn't see anything.

Sakura, who was now being towed away by the number one annoying Uchiha, was now screaming in his ear to let her down. When he did, it was in front of his room and away from everyone else. He stood there, hands on hips, glaring at her with mock disappointment. 'What the hell have I done this time?' She thought sarcastically in her head.

She stood there indignantly as she crossed her arms and pouted, looking away from Itachi as she had no idea what she had done. Itachi saw this and sighed, closing his eyes as if contemplating something. Finally he opened his eyes and sighed once again at her helplessly.

"You forgot didn't you." He said with an underlining tone of disappointment. It was a statement, not a question. Sakura just stared back at him with pure confusion.

"Forget what?" She asked sincerely, she had no clue what she had forgotten.

"We were supposed to meet each other for the upcoming mission Sakura…" He sighed, turning around and opening the door to his room. He opened it then stood in the doorway, waiting for Sakura to enter. But she didn't.

"Oh… About that… You see, I kind of have a holiday for the next month." She explained, smirking triumphantly as she expected him to have to let her go. But he just stared at her as if she just said the most stupid thing ever.

"Yeah, well too bad. You still have a mission." He said before walking behind her and pushing her gently into the room. But Sakura wouldn't let him. Walking to the side before he could trap her in his room, she demanded to know what he meant.

"Eh? You haven't heard? We were _**both**_ given a mission to reside in the Godaime's summer house to make sure no one sneaks in. It's going to be _**so**_ fun." He chuckled evilly, his arms suddenly surrounding her and bringing her closer to him. Happy with the red blush she wore, he hugged her from behind and brought his lips to her ear, whispering secretively to them.

"Isn't it great? No Sasuke or parents to butt in whenever we're together, no random mission callings or hospital appointment excuses to run away either. This is going to be the _**best**_ summer holiday _**ever**_." He smirked.

* * *

Heehee, I hope you get the joke at the end XD Review please =3 and like I said at the top :) Happy new year! :D


End file.
